Mobius Conquest, the Adventures of Shadow the Hedgehog Jr
by Nerokin4
Summary: (I Wrote about 5-10% of this the rest of the credit should go to my friend BlackTyrantValvatorez. also I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.) Shadow the Hedgehog Jr. has to cope with the fact that almost everyone he cares about is gone especially his grandfather... or does he?


**Mobius Conquest**

Deep Space 3645/7/21

Team Hedgehog of G.U.N. consisting of Sonic the Hedgehog Jr., Shadow the Hedgehog Jr. and Argentum the Hedgehog defeated Perfect Neoshadow, a creature that would've destroyed Mobius if the Trio had not intervened.

Mobius 3645/7/28

Now in the custody of G.U.N. Neoshadow the Hedgehog is in for questioning. Team Hedgehog must be present during the interrogation.

Neoshadow's Confusion

I was wrong about only one thing in my life. And that thing happened to be the near extinction of my people, the South Islanders. I am Shadow the Hedgehog Jr. named after my grandfather on my father's side. My brother, Sonic the Hedgehog Jr., our partner, Argentum the Hedgehog, and I were in the interrogation room with Adrian Desjardins, who turns out is a descendant of my mother's father's last Partner after death.

"Neoshadow, why did you want to destroy Mobius?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know!" Neoshadow kept saying. "The last thing I saw before I turned into that monster you claim I became was me killing the queen of the Kendo!"

"Who could have the power to turn into your image and kill someone in your name?" I asked.

"There are three among the Black Arms, but I doubt they have any cause to do it in my name."

"Who are they!?" Sonic asked.

"I can't tell you!" Neoshadow started to cry. "I'm sorry they never told me their names."

"Great…" Argentum said. "So we have an enemy but we don't know who they are. Just great!"

"Where did you come from?" Sonic asked.

"I came from the planet Chaoxius, the home of the Black Arms," Neoshadow said. "I have a team, too. Andrew and Johnson, of the Black arms, and Shadow the Hedgehog Sr."

"Shadow the Hedgehog… Senior!?" I shouted.

"Do you know him?"

"He's our grandfather," Sonic said. "And he died in the South Island purge!"

"I've told you all I know that concerns Mobius," Neoshadow said. "I think I'd like to go back to my cell."

Silver's Burden

Argentum's Grandfather, Silver the Hedgehog, told me to meet him after the interrogation. Sonic and Argentum himself had to escort Neoshadow back to his cell. Silver showed me something I should've noticed the day he came back a few months earlier. In his room there were two bundles of cloth. Swaddled in the cloths, with a beige color were two echidnas, one male, and one female. They were just around one year old.

"Shadow," Silver said. "These two are the children of Shade the Echidna, of the Nocturnus clan. The girl is Iridus and the boy is Titan."

"There are other Echidnas!?" I quietly shouted. "I thought Kid and Knox were the only ones left!"

"I thought so too, until Shade saved us from the Ifrit, a force of never-ending Evil. Blaze and I were the ones she wanted to get out of the Nega Dimension. Before we left, she gave me Titan and Iridus; just to make sure they get a better future than the only one available in that dimension."

"What will happen if Shade falls to this beast?" I asked.

"If Shade dies in that fight, then this dimension will fall into the hands of Chaos."

"Is there a chance that she could win?"

"Not on her own."

"So she wanted you to raise her kids without any chance of meeting their mother!?"

"I thought it was just as cruel."

"Then we have to help her!"

Helping Shade

Sonic, Argentum and I found a place on Mobius that connected to The Nega Dimension. It was too easy to find Shade and the Ifrit; we just followed the Sounds of Violent Activity. I wasn't expecting the Ifrit to be so big! It was bigger, and more disfigured than Perfect Neoshadow, the monster Sonic, Argentum and I fought last week! I could see Shade the Echidna flying around the Ifrit, not doing any damage.

I couldn't think of any way to beat it… except one, that is. When I received my grandfather's ability, I couldn't contain the power that came with it. Dr. Neoga, G.U.N.'s weapon's mechanic, clamped Power Seal Rings onto my wrists.

"Sonic… Argentum…" I said. "I need you to get Shade out of here... I have an Idea to take on the Ifrit." Sonic seemed to get the idea immediately.

"You're insane." Was all Sonic said before he and Argentum flew off to collect Shade, Sonic on his extreme gear, and Argentum with his Levitation. I unclamped the Power Seal Rings, and the unbearable power began to flow. Know that once the rings come off, I can only control where the energy goes, and how it gets there. I can't control how much goes where, though.

The energy flowed so much from my hands and I Used a new move I never knew I had.

"Chaos Spear!"

These bladed energy rays shot everywhere, and once they got to specific spaces shot out to the Ifrit. Unbelievably the Chaos Spears did massive damage. But I didn't have the mental capacity to take notice with the Seal Rings off.

"Chaos Blast!"

Everywhere I aimed, something exploded. Thank God I only aimed for the Ifrit; otherwise things would've gone Kabloowey. Again it dealt massive damage, but I couldn't tell.

"Chaos Control!"

I rolled into a ball and flew around hitting every point on the Ifrit at least twelve times. Finally I found the center of the Heart of the Ifrit and blew through it. The heart Healed, unfortunately, and I took notice. I released more energy than I thought I had in me right there in a final attack.

"Chaos…Domination!"

I flew to the center of the field and let loose all the power I could spare, which is saying a lot considering how much I let out. The Ifrit was engulfed in a Purple energy that destroyed three mile radius of Ground and shot upwards into the sky. The Ifrit flew through Space and exploded when the energy reached critical state.

When I reached the ground I started having a power craze Attack. Shade, Argentum and Sonic came rushing up and clamped the Power seal rings on my wrists. The power subsided and I came to my senses.

"Why...? Why did you help me?" Shade asked.

"We thought you deserved a chance to see your children, so we gave you that chance."

"I sent Titan and Iridus away so that they wouldn't become part of my fight. But they sent help instead, thank you, friends."

Kidnapping/Negotiations

Sonic and Argentum went to see the female survivors of the Purge. I escorted Shade to Silver and Blaze's Room so that Silver could reintroduce Iridus and Titan to their mother.

"That was fast," Silver said.

"How long were we gone?" I asked.

"About a minute. I guess what you said about all those years passing in months wasn't complete crap."

Silver and I gave Shade and her children their space. We talked about what happened during Team Hedgehog's Absence. Apparently Neoshadow had help escaping, or more correctly was kidnapped, by someone he knew very well.

Sonic, Argentum, and I suddenly received a call from the G.U.N. Commander telling us to report to the main command room immediately. We went inside and standing in front of the commander was none other than two elite members of the Black Arms! Neoshadow was next to the one called Johnson while an orange-haired man known as Warden Kewell was standing next to Andrew. Apparently they were explaining what actually happened in between Kirona's assassination and today. Waiting for a break in the conversation, I then asked Andrew why they were sharing this information.

"You are the one known as Shadow Jr.? Heh, you look just like your grandfather." Andrew said to me in a clearly lighthearted manner.

"Although you are correct, I still do not get why you're talking about what is going on right now." I said to Andrew.

"Basically we are explaining the true events of what has been happening this last week. The name is Andrew. Do you remember your little 'interrogation' with Neoshadow two days ago?"

"You arrived today!? How is this possible?"

"We came around forty-five seconds ago and we managed to get Neoshadow out of his cell before anyone raised the alarm. Of course, we had to talk to Warden Kewell in order to secure his release, but I'm sure that's all water or lava under the bridge now. Yet one should know that an unofficial talk occurred yesterday with Neoshadow but you were absent so Sonic Jr. and Argentum had to find th-." the other Black Arms soldier said to me before Andrew whacked him on the head.

"Johnson, you need to introduce yourself, or you will look like a fool!" Andrew said to the guy.

"Fine, Andrew. I'll do what you said to me. Sorry, whoever you are, I had forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Johnson, and yes, I am a soldier. Who are you though?"

"I am known as Shadow the Hedgehog Jr., but you can call me Shadow Jr. even though I think that my grandfather is dead."

"Okay now where was I? Oh yes, while you weren't around for the second talk, Sonic Jr. and Argentum found out from Neoshadow who our enemy of Mobius actually is."

"And who is this true enemy?"

"This foe is another member of our race, a fool known as Black Hope. He is a renegade who wants to take over Mobius and eliminate Robotnik. He is one of the three of our kind that can mimic appearances and abilities, but Black Hope is the master of doing this, being able to mimic anyone perfectly, down to DNA, blood, and abilities and weaknesses. And as it turned out earlier, it was Neoshadow who had completely thrashed the Robotnik fleet, destroying all but one ship, and even that one ship didn't leave unscathed. Neoshadow had inflicted significant damage to it and destroyed most of its weapons and R-robots."

Suddenly another G.U.N. agent burst in and said that several unidentified ships have been sighted. The Commander ordered us to head outside except for Sonic and we did so. Neoshadow, Johnson, and Andrew also came out and what I saw was something that I could not forget ever.

New Allies and War Declaration

The ships that I saw did not resemble anything that Robotnik could ever create. They looked organic, but I knew otherwise as some of them landed while the others headed northward. I quickly found out just by looking that the Robotnik fleet must have been rebuilt since its almost-complete destruction about ten days ago since the unidentified ships that didn't land were heading towards the Robotnik Airships. I then turned my attention back to the vessels that landed and saw one of them open its doors. Several elite soldiers armed with weapons called Refractors stepped out before a Black Arm dressed in white robes and solid platinum crown exited the ship.

He turned his attention to me and then said, "Ah, you must be the grandson of the Ultimate Life Form, the Original Shadow the Hedgehog. I am known as White Hope, Ruler of Chaoxius." He then turned towards the others and said, "I am the ruler of Chaoxius, White Hope. Today we join your battle against Robotnik and his robot legions." As if on cue, sounds of violence erupted from the north and we headed in that direction.

Battle had already broken out between the unidentified vessels and the Robotnik fleet when we arrived. Suddenly an agent who was next to me looked up and said, "Hey, do you know what those things are?"

"What things? Where?" I said, looking around in the sky. Then I saw what he had seen. Several waves of what appeared to be small asteroids were rocketing towards the ground. Two of them hit the ground and they immediately open up to unleash a pair of elite Black Arms soldiers armed with Refractors. They just ignore me and open fire on several R-robots in front of them, destroying most of them while the ones that weren't destroyed were crushed underneath more of those asteroid-like drop pods. I noticed Neoshadow, Argentum, Johnson, and Andrew join the fighting and I decided to get a piece of the action as well. It was a rather long battle but things heated up when those Upgraded Weapons came.

The Upgraded Weapons were humanoid robots that had jetpacks, a machine gun, and grenade launcher. Well, half of them were like this actually. The other half looked like falcons and unleashed both missiles and Vulcan cannon fire on us. Neoshadow headed off elsewhere on the battlefield and distracted the falcon-like machines while Andrew and Johnson held off the basic R-robots, leaving me with two elite Black Arms to handle the humanoid Upgraded Weapons. One of them shot and destroyed several of these things before they got close enough to use their weaponry to maximum effect, but then one of the machines used both its machines gun and grenade launcher at the same time, prompting me to dodge the grenade. As I dodged it, one of the two Black Arms elites fell due to gunfire.

Seeing his partner die in front of him, the other soldier began glowing a solid red and unleashed several Chaos Blasts, destroying most of the robots in the area and allowing me and Neoshadow to clear up any remaining enemies. Once all of the robots were destroyed, the red glow faded from the soldier.

"That was rage mode that Pollux just entered earlier. I didn't know that was possible, using the power of Chaos while enraged." Johnson said over to Andrew.

"Yeah, but we need to get moving and start clearing the combat zone of any dead bodies. We'll use what's left of the destroyed robots for the human soldiers' ammunition." Andrew said back to Johnson before heading off.

I ran up to Pollux and began ask him why he was to fire Chaos Blasts without having recited the oath of the Trinity, but I stopped myself from completing the question since the Elite Black Arms Soldier would not understand. Then Neoshadow came up to me and answered my question.

"All Black Arms are capable of unleashing the power of Chaos as the ability to use these powers is in their blood. However, to be able to activate this ability, one of two criteria must be met. The first method is for the Black Arm in question to experience an extremely high amount of stress." Neoshadow said to me.

"And the other criteria?" I asked curiously.

"The other one is for the Black Arm in question to experience the death of one who shared a sibling-like bond with them. In other words, experiencing the death of a loved one. The Black Arm that I saw killed by those robots earlier was Pollux's brother, Castor. The two of them were biological brothers, as Castor was older than Pollux and the two have civilian relatives back on Chaoxius."

Attack Preparations and E-110 Kappa

The week after the battle of whatever they called it outside of the G.U.N. Headquarters was largely uneventful as reconnaissance units went out to find any traces of R-robot activity. As of today, 3645,08,07, there have been no signs of Robotnik activity here in The Northlands. However, two days ago, Neoshadow was deployed to a continent in the Southern Hemisphere of Mobius called Zalvonia. Apparently a Robotnik base was discovered there and G.U.N. decided to attack it. Today was when I found out that I would be part of the contingent that would take the base while Neoshadow would head in before us to destroy the installation's radar to render the anti-air defenses useless. He had already left for this mission while Johnson and Andrew left to find out where the South Island Survivors were hiding. I was currently waiting for the air transport that would leave for Zalvonia since it was refitted for deploying troops into combat. It arrived at 21:55 and the ride took about six hours due to rerouting because of weather problems and the fact that the pilot flew rather eccentrically.

When we arrived around 03:55, the base radar was already destroyed while there were only a few R-robots guarding the base exterior. Along with a few G.U.N. soldiers, I was dropped off into the base perimeter and fought my way inside. Once I reached the control room of the base, which took about fifteen minutes because of Upgraded Weapons guarding about six rooms that I had to clear out, I was immediately attacked by a machine that resembled a horrendously disfigured fish-man.

"YOU ARE INTRUDER, HEDGEHOG. YOU AND THOSE SHISNOES WILL BE TERMINATED." The fish-man like robot said to me.

"Shisnoes? You're talking about humans, aren't you?" I said to the robot.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I CALL SHISNOES, BUT CORRECT."

I immediately fired a chaos spear at the robot, which simply dodges it and attacks with its claws. I simply dodge the attack and hit the machine with another chaos spear. However, this chaos spear was a green color and homed in on the machine. When it hit, the machine then said, "SYSTEM ERROR DETECTED IN E-110 KAPPA. REBOOTING ALL SYSTEMS."

I then left the control room to clear out the rest of the base of Robotnik machines. Thankfully there were only around four rooms left and they were all basic R-robots instead of the humanoid Upgraded Weapons, which the other soldiers now called 'B-Robots.' After clearing out the last room, it became clear that we had dealt Robotnik a devastating blow that he would probably not recover from.

E-123 Omega+ Ultimate Life Form's Grandson+ Death the Kid= Serious Business

One day after the successful capture of that base in Zalvonia I was called back to the Northlands G.U.N. Headquarters where, after a quick chat with Sonic, I was called to an extremely well-concealed part of the fortress. Once inside, I noticed a red robot that had a Greek letter on its shoulders and it didn't resemble any robots that I had fought before.

"You are the grandson of the Ultimate Life From? I am known as E-123 Omega, but I oppose Robotnik because of an AI rewriting caused by Neoshadow. In any case, do you know what had happened on the fifth of August?"

"Somewhat. I do not know what happened exactly, but I do know that a robot had stolen the red Chaos Emerald from the Kaito ruins on North Island." I had said to Omega.

"That was me, but that was back when I served Robotnik. If you ask, I have no organic battery and neither do my robot brothers. Except for E-100 Alpha, but he is better known as Zero."

"Well, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog Jr. and why did you steal the emerald?"

"I was only following orders as my Artificial Intelligence did not allow me to disobey Robotnik. Because of Neoshadow, I now oppose the Shisno who purged South Island's intelligent animal life."

Suddenly another call came in and told me to head into the video chat room where, on a computer screen, was someone who wore a business suit and had hair that was completely black on one side and was white and black stripes on the other side. Tails Jr. was also in the room.

"Oh, you are the one they call Shadow the Hedgehog Jr., isn't it? My name is Death the Kid and I am in charge of afterlife affairs here on Mobius." the person on the screen said to me.

"What!? I didn't know that somebody has to manage the afterlife with individual worlds." I suddenly said to him.

"Well, if there was only one person in charge of collecting the dead souls from every world in existence, there would be a whole bunch of restless ghosts wandering around. And that is not good for those still alive."

"Since you are in charge of afterlife affairs here on Mobius, could you check to see if one Shadow the Hedgehog Sr. is dead? I have a brother who says that he died in the South Island Purge, but apparently another ally says that he is part of a squadron of soldiers."

"I have the full report of those who were killed in the South Island Purge right in front of me. Hmm, the report does claim that he died, but that's because the body was never found. Aside from that, six others were assumed dead since no corpses were found."

"YING!" Tails Jr. a.k.a. TJ shouted out to Death the Kid.

"OH, DON'T YOU START THAT CRAP AGAIN, TJ!"

"YING!"

'STOP THAT!"

"YING!"

"I'm not going to play this game with you, TJ!"

"Two of those who were assumed dead in the purge are still alive, Death the Kid, but I'm sure you already heard."

"Yep, you are right on that, Shadow Jr."

Two days later on 08/11/3645, I finally managed to get Omega to talk about the Chaos Emerald that he had stolen and the response wasn't too suspicious until I had a weird thought: What if the Chaos Emeralds also had hidden potential.

"Could it be that there are other emeralds besides the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, Omega?" I asked the machine.

"There is one final set of emeralds, but they are so legendary that not even Lucian Katubor- sorry, I mean Robotnik, is aware of them." E-123 said.

Sonic and Argentum came by and said, "There's another set of emeralds?!"

"Yes there are. However, their power can only be harnessed in the Hidden Palace of Angel Island. I am sure not even Knox knows where the entrance is."

The Lava Reef and the Hidden Palace

We arrived at Angel Island, but Knox was shocked to hear from Omega that there was a secret area that even he didn't know about. Specifically it was the Hidden Palace which was supposed to be on Angel Island.

Knox then said to us, "Back when he was still alive, Knuckles never told me about the Hidden Palace except that the only entrance was hidden somewhere in the Lava Reef Zone. Because of Robotnik's actions recently, I have resorted to carrying the Master Emerald with me at all times. Yet, for some reason, sometimes an orange light shines from it. I'm not sure what this means, but maybe the answer lies within the Mystic Ruins."

Suddenly the Master Chaos Emerald emerged from Knox's hand, grew to twice his size and shined an intense orange light. When it died down, a young Echidna girl wearing a tribal dress was standing right in front of us, Knox included. The Master Emerald then shrunk back to its small size and Knox put it away.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked the girl curiously.

"My name is Tikal the Echidna. I'm sure you have many questions, but first we must head for the Hidden Palace, Sonic Jr. and Shadow Jr. That includes you, Argentum and Knox."

We followed Tikal to the entrance of the volcano and then she leapt inside. Unsure of where else to go, we leapt into the volcano as well. I was surprised to notice that my feet ended up touching solid ground instead of lava. The same situation was also experienced by Knox, Argentum, and Sonic We then followed Tikal through the volcanic area, dodging traps set to deter intruders. Just before we found the entrance to the Hidden Palace, my radio ended up picking up a transmission.

"Okay, Cornelia, head left to flank those R- robots while I hold them off so they can't get artillery close enough to attack the Casino Night zone from a distance." a voice on one end of the transmission said.

"Understood, Zolt. Those robots are about to become scrap." said a voice on another end of the transmission.

"What's going on right now?" I shouted on my end.

"Did you just hear that, Cornelia?"

"Yep, someone is hearing us talk to each other over the radio. Let's introduce ourselves before cutting off."

"Alright, but first, who are you, one who overheard me?"

"The name is Shadow the Hedgehog Jr. and who are you?"

"The name is Zolt, Zolt the Bee. Sis, it's about time you talk to him."

"I am known as Princess Cornelia the Bee. Nice to hear you, Shadow Jr."

"In any case, Shadow Junior, I'm cutting the transmission now. Doing something important right now."

"Same thing on my end, Shadow Jr. This is Cornelia signing off."

The transmission ended as suddenly as my radio picked it up. We then found the entrance to the Hidden Palace and followed Tikal inside to a chamber that held some sort of shrine where a set of seven emeralds would rest along with a massive ornate altar for the Master Chaos Emerald. Knox pulled out the Master Emerald and it floated to the altar where, after it rested in its spot, grew to about five times my size.

"I will now answer any questions that you have." Tikal then said to us.

"First off, how come you weren't killed in the South Island Purge?" Sonic Jr. said to her.

"That's the easiest question for me to answer. I was actually caught up in it and killed, but the Master Emerald resurrected me as technically, I am already dead. You should also be aware that my physical body is currently sealed inside the Master Emerald."

"Then why were you killed in a forest fire back on Earth in 2015?" I asked her.

"My spirit was released from the emerald so that I could save innocent people from certain death. Vector, Charmy, and Espio, and Silver were also killed in the flames. Mighty the Armadillo was also around, but he was killed by a car bomb that caused the forest fire."

"You might not be aware of this, but from what I heard from Vlad, Mephiles the Dark shot Vector, Charmy and Espio, dropped them into a ditch, poured gasoline on them, and then allowed the flames to ignite the fuel." Argentum said to Tikal.

"As for that matter, I thought that none of the Chaotix's descendants apart from Vlad survived the South Island Purge." Knox said.

"There's one part of the purge that was recorded by the Master Emerald, but none of you saw it. I will now show you what had happened near the end of the South Island Purge."

The fall of the Bee Colony

We were now back on South Island, but this is what was happening during the Purge. Most of the habitats were destroyed, but something I recognized as Bee architecture still stood, resisting the Robotnik Fleet's attacks. Eventually, R-robots were deployed onto the ground to fight their way inside as missile batteries revealed themselves to shoot down approaching Airships. About twenty-five minutes passed before the scene changed to inside the hive. Inside a part of the hive that resembled a monarch's chamber, a young drone and a queen were talking to each other.

Eventually a worker dressed in combat gear came in any said, "Milady Susanna, the robot forces of the Katubor fool will find us soon."

"That's alright. Zolt, my son, this will be our final goodbye. The fiend Lucian Katubor has destroyed the rest of South Island's habitats. You alone must live, for while you live, the colony lives. I along with the remaining people will distract and hold off the robot forces. In three minutes I will load you into a specially-made escape pod. Once your pod launches, I will manually activate the hive's self-destruct mechanism so that the robots cannot track you down." the queen said to the young drone.

"Understood, Mother." the obviously younger Zolt said to the queen.

We were back outside of the hive only two minutes later as it launched a pod out towards the horizon. As the pod disappeared, different parts of the hive started exploding. As the other areas of the hive were destroying themselves, one part opened what looked like a hidden entrance, but Argentum saw that it wasn't an entryway.

"This is not going to end well." he said to us quietly.

As if on cue, a massive missile emerged from the new opening and flew off into the sky. After the missile disappeared, the final part of the hive exploded in a massive non-nuclear mushroom cloud. When it cleared, a third of the Robotnik Fleet that had purged the rest of South Island was destroyed.

The Super Emeralds and Tikal

We were back inside the shrine room of the Hidden Palace. Tikal then said, "That was also 100% accurate, but official records state that Zolt's fate is currently unknown."

"Just what is the so-called legendary set of seven emeralds called?" Argentum asked Tikal.

"The legendary set of emeralds is known as the Super Emeralds. Their powers can only awaken when the Master Chaos Emerald rests here in the Hidden Palace's altar. The power of the Super Emeralds is greater, and thus more powerful than what the Chaos Emeralds have. For the powers of the Super Emeralds to be unlocked though, the Chaos Emeralds must be brought here."

Knox then asked, "Why do you know our names if you had met us only minutes earlier?"

"I happened to overhear you via the Master Emerald whenever you talked to each other in the vicinity of the controller. If anyone asks, the controller is the Master Emerald."

"Hmm, this is quite interesting. I wonder if the other six Chaos Emeralds are still at North Island. If they are, we'll have to talk to Sumba first." I said quietly to Sonic.

Theft

It was already 09:30 local time, 3645/08/13 when we got to North Island, but when we arrived; the Kaito notified us that the remaining Chaos Emeralds had been stolen by a group of dinosaur-like machines led by a spider-like robot. When I asked them about the machines, the Kaito said that the dinosaur-like robots had kicked the Emerald Guardians away before taking two of the Chaos Emeralds. The other four were stolen by the spider-like robot, which had killed four of the Kaito guards before escaping.

"Did anyone try to stop the machines?" I asked them.

"No. A black hedgehog that looked like you came by and saw what was happening. The robots realized what was going on and fled while the hedgehog didn't say his name, but he said that he would handle this before leaving to pursue them."

"Black hedgehog!? It probably wasn't Neoshadow, since he his fur is shadowy-purple a.k.a. Onyx. Yet Shadow the Hedgehog Sr. is dead. Something weird is going on."Sonic said to me.

"Weird stuff has been happening recently, Sonic." a voice from behind me said.

I immediately turned around and saw Kobo the lion standing next to Sumba.

"The Kendo have been having trouble in the jungle to the south of both prides. Apparently most of their hunting parties have gone in only to never come back. Just about two weeks ago, another hunting party led by Lloyd disappeared in that jungle. We want you to find out what's going on." Sumba said to us.

"Sure, we can do that."

Code Lion: Jeremiah of the Gottwald Pride

We were now in the jungles that lay south of both Kendo and Kaito territory with Kobo and Sumba. According to information from both prides, the terrain is extremely vehicle-unfriendly and thus a perfect environment for ambushes. After about ten minutes of searching through the jungle for any signs of animal life, we ended up right in front of a small, walled-off encampment. The gate was already open and we went through it. After heading through the gate, we immediately saw several lions wearing strange clothes with rifles on their waists instead of swords hiding in the shadows while two lions stood out in the open. They also wore strange clothes, but I recognized the pattern on them as camouflage. One of the lions had turquoise fur while the other had grayish fur.

"Who might you be? The name is Jeremiah and the gray-furred guy here is Guilford." the turquoise-furred lion said to us.

"I am Kobo, leader of the Kendo in name only." Kobo said to Jeremiah.

"King of the Kaito, name is Sumba. And these friends are Sonic Jr., Shadow Jr., and Argentum." Sumba said to Jeremiah.

"Pleased to meet you, friends. Guilford and I belong to the Gottwald Pride, which lives in this jungle. We still do not trust either of you as people from both Kaito and Kendo have intruded upon our territory, mostly the Kendo. We kept two of the last intruders alive so that we can discuss how both of your prides can reset our relationship to neutral."

Jeremiah led us to the two prisoners, who were locked in rather decent quarters instead of bleak-looking dungeon cells. Kobo immediately identified them as Curtis and Sean, two members of the last hunting party sent by Kirona, deceased queen of the Kendo. When asked about the other members, Jeremiah said that Guilford had killed the other members since the hunting party was technically a group of trespassers.

"I wonder why your pride is called the Gottwald Pride?" Sumba asked Jeremiah.

"The pride was named after my great-grandfather, Griffith Gottwald. He was the one who had successfully driven the Chimeras out of not only North Island, but he pursued them until they were driven off the planet. In any case, since Kirona is dead, you guys will probably become one pride. However, for that to happen, legal paperwork must be signed." Jeremiah said to Sumba.

Suddenly we received an urgent message telling us to head back to the Northlands from a radio transmission. We told Jeremiah, Guilford, Kobo and Sumba that we were needed elsewhere and left for the Northlands.

An Unexpected Mission

By the time we got back to G.U.N. Headquarters, it was already the next day and Tikal had retired to the Master Emerald. We were told to report to a specific room inside the fortress and we did so. When we entered, Charles Foxx was already waiting for us in front of a computer screen that had completely unrecognizable symbols on it.

"Ah, both you and Sonic have come as expected, Shadow." Foxx said to me.

He then pointed to the screen and said, "Recently we just got a tracking signal on this computer screen. We initially believed that it was a glitch, but it turns out that it isn't. One of the female South Island survivors has, for some strange reason, ended up on the Space Colony ARK. According to recent intelligence, Chocolate the Rabbit disappeared about eight minutes after a new agent, E-123 Omega, visited her so that the machine can understand emotion. Like his captured machine-brothers, Chi, Psi, Upsilon, Tau, and Phi, Omega was created with no knowledge of human or animal emotion. Just to make sure, we looked at the DNA sequence of both the signal coming from the ARK and Chocolate. Unfortunately both DNA sequences matched up."

"Is our mission to head up to the ARK and bring Chocolate back down to Mobius?" Sonic asked.

"Correct, Sonic. We did have another mission lined up, but Chocolate's return is higher priority."

Space Colony Reborn

We were now on the space colony that my grandfather was created on. The place looked nothing like what it used to be, since the place was mostly overgrown with plant life. One room after we landed from the spaceship, we immediately noticed animal life not only living, but thriving in the atmosphere, which was a weird mix between artificial and natural. None of the creatures tried to attack as we searched through this sector. Once we reached the door that led to the next one, we realized that the ARK had no power. Apparently the doors between sectors required electrical power to operate and when power is lost, the doors cannot work. We ended up having to find another way around the door, and when we got into the next sector, we realized that this one had no gravity. Argentum wasn't affected as he used his Levitation to move around, while we had to use our extreme gear. The next two sectors also had no gravity, but thankfully no enemies were around. That changed when we entered the next sector, when the power inexplicably turned back on. We passed a few security sensors and it, for some reason, activated the defense systems. The defenses consisted of unrecognizable robots that apparently belonged to G.U.N. as the organization's emblem appeared on each machine's shoulder. We then fought our way towards the central control room after consulting a map of the ARK. Once we got there, I saw something that I could not forget.

Neoshadow was standing next to someone who looked like my grandfather, red eyes and all. A red spider-like robot was right in front of the only computer in the room, and Chocolate was standing next to it.

"You must be here for the girl, Grandson." the one who looked like my grandfather said to me and Sonic.

"I have no idea who you are, but correct." I said to him.

"The three of you might think that you are seeing things, but it is no mirage. Shadow the Hedgehog Sr. is currently alive once more." Neoshadow said to us.

"No way! My grandfather . . . alive?! I believe an explanation is in order." Sonic said to Neoshadow.

"A team of elite Black Arms soldiers landed on Mobius immediately during the purge. They had orders to grab anyone that they could rescue and take them back to Chaoxius. The team knew that they couldn't save everyone, so they prioritized the Original Shadow and his friends. We managed to get Cream, but she was killed in the crossfire when the team had to fight some R-robots. Rouge, Knuckles, and Original Sonic were already dead, corpses charred when recovered, and as for Shadow himself, well, why don't you tell them?"

"When I was found by that elite squad, I was mortally wounded and taking in my last breaths. I didn't tell you this, but after my death in the warehouse explosion back in 2015, I found an old Black Arms research facility on Earth directly underneath Mount Everest. It was concealed extremely well, so I had to look for the entrance for hours. Once inside, I went into a cryo-chamber and awakened the scientists within, as they had put themselves in there for some reason. As it turned out, by Black Arms standards, I was incomplete when that warehouse explosion occurred, explaining why I was killed. The scientists experimented on me and gave me enhancements that allowed me to use new powers. When the elite squad found me, I had them extract the enhancements so Robotnik couldn't use them. I died after the extraction process was completed, and the soldiers, just like they did with the Original Sonic, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge, preserved my body in a cryo-tube. As for why this death wasn't final, I ended up having to play a game of chess with Death himself." my grandfather said.

"And judging by how you are here right now, you won fair and square." Argentum said to the Original Shadow.

"Correct. Death suspected that some odd force in the Cosmos is protecting me from final death. Because of that, he said that he would never be able to reap my soul."

"And as it turned out, he never died when the ARK was warped back into orbit. Your grandfather was actually saved by one of Ivo Robotnik a.k.a. Eggman's robots. However, he ended up with severe amnesia and never recovered his memory until Black Doom came by." Chocolate said to us.

"How did you find that out, Chocolate?"

"The computer here in the Central Control Room has that information. I suggest that everyone should look at it."

"1337 [)3S1Z10|\|, [|-|0[01473." the spider-like robot said to her.

"What is up with that robot with its weird speech pattern?"

"Oh, never mind E-115 Omicron. He can speak English, but it always comes out in l33t sp3ak."

The Original Shadow pulled out six of the Chaos Emeralds and said, "You must be looking for these emeralds, grandson. They were taken by Omicron and his buddies, but they are now on our side and are formidable warriors."

Suddenly a device on the wall activated, noticed the power of Chaos emanating from me, Sonic, and Argentum, and it activated an alarm. We rushed out of the Central Control Room and into an abandoned laboratory. Once we were in, the door closed behind us and a large transparent container lowered in from the ceiling. The contents of that container: a tough enemy that we had to fight.

**Enemy Information:** Artificial Chaos "P-1000"

**Durability:** Extreme

**Abilities:** Lasers, Ice Shot, Flame Wave

**Other Information:** This robot is completely immune to bullets, bombs, rocks, spears, swords, arrows, water, electrical weaponry, fire, being frozen, nuclear weapons, and lasers.

The P-1000 fired off several lasers at us, which we dodged.

"Chaos Spear!" I yelled.

I fired several Chaos Spears at it. To my surprise, they harmlessly bounced off the P-1000's body.

"Guys, we need to use the Chaos Emeralds." Neoshadow said to us.

We regrouped with Neoshadow and, after I pulled out the Red Emerald, harnessed the power of the Chaos Emeralds, causing us to transform into our Super Forms. Even Neoshadow transformed into his Super Form, which wasn't completely different from his normal appearance except that he had a patch of platinum fur where I, Shadow the Hedgehog Jr., had a patch of white fur when in normal form.

"Neoshadow, how come you also have a Super Form? I thought that your only transformation was that dragon-thing." Sonic said to Neoshadow.

"I only turned into that monster because I was overcome with dark power and negative emotions. With the Chaos Emeralds, my actual Super Form has been unlocked."

"Chaos Spear!"

I threw several super-powered Chaos Spears at the P-1000, which only slightly hurt it. It retaliated with a Flame Wave that only made it harder for us to successfully hit it.

"Chaos Blast!"

"Chaos Blast!" Neoshadow yelled.

"Chaos Blast!" my grandfather yelled.

Neoshadow, me, and my grandfather all unleashed Chaos Blasts onto the P-1000, which dealt severe damage to the machine. It responded with another barrage of lasers, which didn't harm us at all.

"Chaos Control!" all of the Hedgehogs yelled.

We struck several locations on the P-1000, and it was finally destroyed in a large explosion that damaged the laboratory.


End file.
